gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Girls (and Boys) on Film
Girls (and Boys) on Film is the fifteenth episode of Glee's fourth season, and the eighty-first episode overall. It premiered on March 7th, 2013. Will states that movies and films are another way to calm people down from the day-to-day anxieties, in this case, himself being left at the altar by Emma in the last episode. He sets up a mash-up Boys Vs. Girls competition, based on songs from films. The Glee Club peps up for the competition as they perform their 500th musical performance on the show. As the Glee Club prepares for the competition, Finn assists Will in finding Emma successfully. Back in New York, Santana gets too comfortable in the Bushwick apartment for Kurt and Rachel's approval. When Adam, Kurt, Rachel and Santana are snowbound, Santana digs out the dirty secrets and is certain who Brody really is and also find's out Rachel's pregnancy test results. Marley and Finn make confessions about kisses that do not end up too well. It was directed by Ian Brennan and written by Michael Hitchcock. Plot In a black-and-white art deco fantasy sequence, Will and Emma duet Fred Astaire-style to You're All the World to Me from Royal Wedding, singing and dancing on the walls and ceiling. But Will wakes up with a start, revealing that it's all a dream after falling asleep with the TV on. Will's inspired to assign his students a movie-themed assignment - singing songs from their favorite films - while Artie's already got movies on the mind and is about to make his first micro-budgeted film. Finn urges Will to amp up his search for Emma, but Will insists that she should have her space and that Emma will come back to him if and when she's ready. Sue reveals that Emma's used all her vacation days, but if she has any insight into her whereabouts, she refuses to tell Finn, so Artie advises him to pressure Emma's parents to give up her location. Brittany and Blaine propose kicking off the glee club's guys vs. girls mash-up week with a shared movie number before the gender showdown, with Blaine offering up Shout ''as it appeared in National Lampoon's ''Animal House ''by Otis Day and the Knights'' (a performance that marks Glee's 500th musical number). Santana suffers through a snowbound weekend in New York with her roommates geeking out over musical theater, and her open hostility unnerves Rachel - but not as much as her baby-themed movie marathon choices, as Rachel continues to sweat out the possibility that she's pregnant. Kurt opts for Moulin Rouge!, envisioning himself dueting with Blaine on Come What May. Still, as they watch the real movie scene, Kurt tears up but tries to conceal the reason from possible new guy Adam, though Santana bluntly reveals that it was Kurt and Blaine's dream to sing the song to each other at their wedding. Santana next expresses her misgivings about "plastic" Brody, revealing that she found a large stash of cash and a pager among his belongings. She's convinced he's a drug dealer, and when Rachel attempts to prove otherwise, Brody's evasive behavior only bolsters Santana's theory. Rusty and Rose Pillsbury are lured to believe that an anti-ginger-bullying club founded by Emma is floundering, with Finn and Artie both posing as redheads to wheedle Emma's address out of them. Paying homage to Tom Cruise films, Blaine, Artie and Joe don flight suits for their mash-up, leading off with Kenny Loggins' 'Danger Zone, ''joined by Sam, Jake and Ryder stripped down to their tighty-whiteys on Bob Segers ''Old Time Rock & Roll. As the glee girls prepare their own number, Kitty apologizes for her attempts to bring down Marley, believing both of their relationships with Puckerman men will bond them together in the future. But Marley confesses that Ryder's kiss has thrown her, although she still likes Jake. A seemingly understanding Kitty suggests that men are like diamonds: "Collect as many as you can." The girls perform their mash-up of Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend, done Marilyn Monroe-style from Gentlemen Prefer Blondes; and Material Girl, from Madonna's own Monroe tribute video. Adam asks Kurt if he and Blaine really did share the Moulin Rouge! number, and when Kurt's lingering feelings for Blaine are exposed, Adam explains that he can't compete with a fantasy. But when Kurt says he's trying to get over Blaine, Adam suggests they go to the sappiest movie they can find and make that their film. Finn tells Will that Emma's been staying with her sister and tries to inspire Will to make a big movie-style romantic play to win her back. Will parks outside the house where Emma's holed up, singing Peter Gabriel's In Your Eyes complete with "Say Anything"-type boombox, with New Directions backing him up, and draws Emma to the window. Will and Emma try to work out just why Emma bolted from the wedding: she felt that she barely knew him anymore when he returned from Washington, D.C. Will suggests starting to get to know each other all over again, beginning with a Friday-night movie date. Still pushing her Brody theories, Santana reveals to Rachel that she knows about her pregnancy test. Rachel claims that she doesn't know what Santana's talking about, but Santana continues to push for answers. Rachel breaks down in Santana's arms, and Santana comforts her, looking very concerned. Meanwhile, Jake has Marley meet him in an art classroom, where he confesses that he didn't come up with all his impressive Valentine's Day touches on his own. To prove that he is committed to their romance, he sings Marley her favorite movie song, Unchained Melody, done Righteous Brothers style from the film Ghost, complete with pottery wheel - but Marley still can't help imagining herself with Ryder. She confesses that she always knew Ryder was the one and then reveals that she and Ryder kissed, prompting Jake to storm off. Will announces the winner of the movie mash-up competition, once again proclaiming everyone a victor. He also asks to speak privately with Finn, thanking him for helping save the day with Emma. Finn breaks down and reveals that he impulsively kissed Emma, though it didn't mean anything, and urges Will to punch him for messing everything up: "I deserve it." But Will, thrown by the revelation, simply walks away. Meanwhile, New Directions closes out their lesson with a rendition of Kenny Loggins Footloose. Songs Guest Cast *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Don Most as Rusty Pillsbury *Valerie Mahaffey as Rose Pillsbury *Oliver Kieran Jones as Adam Crawford Trivia *''Shout'' is the 500th musical number on the show. *The episode title is a play on the song "Girls On Film", performed by 80s pop/rock band, Duran Duran. *Tina, Brittany, Marley and Kitty were supposed to sing "Maniac" from Flashdance, but it got cut. Source *Brody was supposed to have his first released solo in this episode. It was supposed to be El Tango De Roxanne, but it was later replaced by How To Be a Heartbreaker as a duet with Rachel in Feud. Source *This is the first time a mash up competition has not taken place during the sixth episode of the season. **It is also the first mash up competition after which a result is announced, although this competition resulted in a draw. *When Will and Emma are discussing their problems by the car, she can be seen wearing the same coat she wore in Special Education on the scene she tells Will she can't go with the New Directions to Sectionals because of her husband Carl. *The opening title changes for this episode, looking like an old film. *This episode drew a 2.4 rating. Source *Dean Geyer was not credited in this episode, as he did not appear but Brody's voice was heard in a phone call with Rachel. Trisha Rae Stahl was also not credited though she can be seen on Shout. *Will has his blue car that he drove to school in "Pilot". Cultural references *Unique mentions The Crying Game. *Kitty mentions Les Misérables. *Sam makes an impression of Nicolas Cage from the movie The Wickerman. *Sugar mentions The Artist. *Finn mentions Stand and Deliver ''and ''Zero Dark Thirty. *Artie makes a refrence to The Fugitive in which Jane Lynch played Dr. Kathy Wahlund. *When Artie talks to Finn about how difficult it'll be to find Emma, Finn is flustered and says "Ain't nobody got time for that" which is a reference to the viral news video about Sweet Brown. *Sam mentions Nightmare on Elm Street, particularly the third installment which is Dream Warriors. *Tina mentions Working Girl. *Marley mentions Beaches. *Though not refererenced directly in the episode both of the songs Shout and Unchained Melody that were performed, are also both references to Whoopi Goldberg whom has guess starred in Season 3 & 4 as Carmen Tibideaux, as the song Shout was used as the ending credits song for the movie Sister Act and Unchained Melody was a song used in Ghost, both of which Whoopi has starred in. *Santana mentions Eli Roth, ''the director of the ''Hostel horror movies. "It's like Eli Roth decide to make a gay horror movie, and this is the scene right before we eat each other". *Adam and Kurt mention Downton Abbey. *Santana calls Adam "Doctor Who", a reference to a British T.V. show. *Santana picked Knocked Up, Rosemary's Baby and She's Having a Baby from the DVD collection. *Santana calls Rachel and Brody "Lars and the Real Boy", which is a reference to the movie'' Lars and the Real Girl.'' *Before the performance of Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone, Sugar said that the boys should do a mash-up of "Batdance", a song from the 1986 film Batman and "Howard the Duck" from the film of the same name. *Joe says 'You can't handle the truth!' thinking it was Tom Cruise's line. It was actually said by Jack Nicholson from the movie, A Few Good Men. *Kurt mentions Newsies ''saying the movie is lousy with pirouettes. *Will mentions Steven Spielberg's ''Lincoln. *Santana called Kurt and Adam The Hardy Boys. *Marley mentions The Hunger Games. Gallery BBvC3xKCEAAFpL_.jpg|Kitty Marilyn Klaine rooftop.jpg|"Come What May" scene ryderset.jpg sugarset.jpg|Sugar on set BB908AQCcAE0To8.jpg|Snow day in LA!! tumblr_mhieaxlLmC1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Look_there.png M/j kissing.jpg Wemma 15.jpg 528772_433420603393838_22059140_n.png 554559_433249133410985_1323542865_n.jpg 528903_433266226742609_1944346605_n.png 542416_433289426740289_598209141_n.jpg 321330_433289580073607_1803769375_n.jpg 483097_433289970073568_673563055_n.jpg tumblr_mhkah9sSy41rwgozyo1_500.jpg tumblr_mhityzsnFU1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg SUUGGGARR.png|Vanessa,Heather and Kevin in set tumblr_mhptjuJBeW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Brittparkszach.jpg BCQ88uNCUAA8nJb.jpg|Vanessa, Blake and Becca with Zach in set (@littlelengies) Schermafbeelding 2013-02-05 om 22.56.32.png.jpg Twitter itsmmbenoist With this cool guy on set ....png|Jarley... 2 Twitter.png|Sleepy Melissa 1 Twitter.png|Ryder/Artie/Wade scene tumblr_mhxcr3iziW1qk3tk3o2_500.jpg tumblr_mhxdicYxNa1qi4s8uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mhyb8kM6xM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg IMG_0896.PNG|promo kurt adam rachel tumblr_mi8r0v72YX1r14vw7o1_500.png|Come What May Glee-Season-4-Episode-15-Video-Preview-Girls-And-Boys-on-Film.jpg 17s.jpg tumblr_mihvnpMxSP1rsvugro1_500.jpg tumblr_mihwy4JvVa1rxyf78o1_500.png BDgo33_CAAAGUGV.jpg-large.jpg BDgpBY2CYAAeVz6.jpg-large.jpg BDgpgIVCIAIaZpi.jpg-large.jpg 415-55.jpg 484972_558617967496247_1376048349_n.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o1_250.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o2_250.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o3_250.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o4_250.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o5_250.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o6_250.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o7_250.jpg tumblr_mj2n0d0c971r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_miyc5o5qUS1qg25zco1_1280.jpg|Wemma in Girls (and Boys) on Film tumblr_miyhq5bQge1qkpc1lo1_500 (2).jpg glee_all_the_world_h_2013.jpg 6shout.gif 5shout.gif 4shout.gif 3shout.gif 1shout.gif 2shout.gif Tumblr mj7d36pk1q1qg49w0o1 500.jpg 21i.gif 21j.gif 21k.gif 21l.gif 399570_10151482116302044_1966077354_n.jpg Tumblr mjbmwxmcfw1rn5vflo1 500.gif You're_All_The_World_To_Me.jpg Sugar dance.gif Sugar book.gif Unique yay.gif Shout foot tap.gif Britt swag.gif Samtina_GaBoF.jpg Tartie GaBoF.jpg Wemma_GaBoF.jpg Unique_GaBof.jpg Samtina_InYourEyers.jpg InYourEyes.jpg Emma_GaBoF.jpg DiamansAreGirlsBestFriend.jpg MaterialGirlPerformance.jpg Kitty_Tina_Diamons.jpg diamondsmaterialgirl.jpg Marlique_Diamonds.jpg DiamondsMaterialGirl_GaBoF.jpg Kitty_GaBoF.jpg Karley_GaBoF.jpg Marley_GaBoF.jpg DangerZone_GaBoF.jpg OldTimeRock&Roll_GaBoF.jpg Tina_GaBoF.jpg Finn_Artie_GaBoF.jpg Emma_Parents_GaBoF.jpg Santana_GaBoF.jpg Santana_GaBoF_Pic2.jpg AdamKurtRachel_GaBoF.jpg Klaine_ComeWhatMay_GaBoF.jpg Klaine_Dance_GaBoF.jpg Kurt_GaBoF.jpg Adam_GaBoF.jpg Santana_GaBoF_Pic3.jpg Braine_Samtina_Jarley.jpg Braine_speak_with_the_other.jpg Samtina_Jarley.jpg Tina_GaBoF_Pic2.jpg Sue_GaBoF.jpg 415 32.jpg 415 31.jpg 415 30.jpg 415 29.jpg 415 28.jpg 415 27.jpg 415 26.jpg 415 24.jpg 415 25.jpg 415 23.jpg Glee GaBoF Intro Card.jpg Ryder Britt Sugar Unique Tina GaBoF.jpg Unique Tina GaBoF.jpg Finn GaBoF.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-09 om 16.42.16.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-09 om 17.27.24.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-09 om 17.28.48.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-09 om 17.28.58.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-09 om 17.50.58.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-09 om 17.51.07.png.jpg BE6xwT-CUAAXU h.jpg-large.jpg Tumblr mjdddp6wW71ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif It'sgonnabeokay pezberry.gif Breakdowncrying comfort pezberry.gif Omg iamstartingtolovethisfriendship pezberry.gif Dafuq unique face.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes